


Kinktober Day 18 - Bloodplay

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: "For Gladio, pain and pleasure were nearly one and the same, so, to him, pain and sex went hand-in-hand."Petplay | Humiliation| Bloodplay
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947967
Kudos: 5
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 18 - Bloodplay

For Gladio, pain and pleasure were nearly one and the same, so, to him, pain and sex went hand-in-hand. While Ignis didn’t agree, he was still willing to go along with Gladio’s pain-pleasure affiliation.

Ignis was in the middle of riding Gladio, bouncing on his dick when Gladio summons one of Ignis’ knives, spins it around, and hands it to him. Ignis rolls his eyes but takes it from him anyway. 

Ignis wastes no time in bringing the knife to Gladio’s chest and cutting the skin. Blood springs from the slice instantly, mixing with the sweat in what Ignis thinks is a slightly disgusting way. Gladio, on the other hand, loves the sight of his blood, along with the pain, and moans deeply. 

Ignis keeps the cuts coming, though, in the back of his mind, he’s wondering how they’re going to explain the cuts or bandages when Noctis and Prompto get back from taking photos.

Ignis slips and cuts a little deeper than he meant to, but it finally tips Gladio over the edge. His head falls back against the uneven surface of the bottom of the tent, and he groans as he orgasms. 

Ignis drops the knife and wraps a hand around his dick, jerking a few times before he too orgasms. He collapses on top of Gladio’s chest, forgetting that there is blood there and getting his own chest bloody. 

He’s just about to go find some bandages, not going to waste a potion, when he hears a cheerful, “Hey, Specs. We’re back!” from outside. Ignis and Gladio share a twin look of horror.

“Fuck,” Gladio says flatly as the tent unzips.


End file.
